Black Birds and Thorned Roses
by DCUnitedFanfics
Summary: Rose Wilson is the daughter of Deathstroke. When her father disappeared and her girlfriend left her, she turns to the last person she ever thought could help her, the dark empath Raven. Now Raven feels dragged into the situation and doesn't know how to get out of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is not actually a chapter. More like an announcement. This is a new Teen Titans fanfic. I'm always wondered why Raven has never been paired with Deathstroke's daughter, Rose Wilson. She's already been paired with Beast Boy, Robin, Red Hood, Deathstroke, Starfire...who else did you guys pair the poor Raven with? So, I was thinking why not make one of Slade's daughter Rose Wilson. I almost never read any fanfictions of her with Raven, only a few and they are never finished. So here I am making plans for it. So I hope you might enjoy it when I post the first chapter. Do any of you support Rose Wilson and Raven? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 1: Searching

"So, the infamous Deathstroke has finally be captured!" the Penguin announced and the two henchmen he was with him laughed. "And I thought you'd be hard to beat."

Deathstroke the Terminator, the indestructible mercenary, was tied to a metal chair with leather straps bounding his wrists tied to the arms. His legs weren't tied though which is a big mistake. The madman remained still on the chair. He wasn't going to be strapped on the chair forever. He was only letting the Penguin think he caught the mercenary. He was only here to gather intel. If anyone knew anything, it was the Penguin. Oswald Cobblepot, aka. the Penguin, had to know something.

"Don't be so confident, Mr. Cobblepot, you and I both know that I'll get out of here soon enough," Deathstroke says menacingly. He seemed more flattered than insulted that Cobblepot caught. Of course, that was all part of his plan. "I've escaped plenty of places like this before." It wasn't a big deal. He was in a warehouse, the most typical of all places. Cobblepot should have gone more creative this time. "Arkham Asylum. Belle Rave. You can name all the places I've escaped before."

"I could but then it would take too long and I want to take advantage of my victory by unmasking the greatest killer of all time, or perhaps not so great," Cobblepot said more proudly.

The mercenary gulped nervously and took a deep breath. This was definitely not the plan. He didn't plan of getting unmask. He only planned on getting intel and bailing out immediately. If Cobblepot unmasks the mercenary, he's in for a real shock. The mercenary stiffens as the bird-looking man reached out for the black and orange metal mask, and was about to pull it off when a phone rang.

The Penguin and the henchmen looked around to see where the sound of the phone ring was coming from. It turned out that it was coming from the mercenary's pocket. The ringtone was playing _Highway to Hell_. _I should have put it on vibrate_ , the mercenary thought. The Penguin takes the phone from the man's pocket and answers the phone.

"Who the fuck is this?" the Penguin asked harshly.

" _The bitch who's going to castrate you with a sniper in ten seconds if you don't pass the phone to my friend sitting in front of you_ ," a woman's voice could be heard on the other side of the line.

The penguin looks at the mercenary before putting the phone his ear and shoulder.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, any luck yet?"_

"Are you fucking kidding? I'm working!" the mercenary snaps at the phone. "I'm sitting here listening to this moron who's giving me everything from his stupid mouth."

"I'm not giving him everything and I am not a moron," the Penguin said.

"Really? Listen, Jade, you can't do this right now. We'll talk about this later."

" _Thanks for giving away my identity, bitch. But hey, listen, Penguin doesn't know anything and I also scanned the area, he's not here. This is a waste of time."_

 _Shit_. And just when things were getting interesting, this happens. Oh well.

"Fine," he growls, "Mr. Cobblepot, would you mind holding the phone for a second?"

The Penguin takes the phone.

* * *

Five minutes later, Deathstroke casually walks out of the warehouse, cleaning off blood from his katanna and leaving behind mess. The two henchmen were decapitated and Oswald Cobblepot was left choking on his own blood after having the tip of his umbrella being stabbed through his throat. Blood was splattered everywhere, including the roof. It looked like something out of the movie _Saw_.

Deathstroke climbs up to the rooftop and jumps over from building to building till he was far from the warehouse so he wouldn't be caught by authorities. Once he was out of sight, he finally sighs in frustration and takes off his metal mask.

Only it was not Slade Wilson. It was a girl with white hair that's tied in a bun on the back of her head and was wearing an eyepatch where her left eye used to be. She has blue eyes, by the way. She unties the bun from behind her head and lets her white hair flow in the breeze. She has been wearing Deathstroke's armour along with football equipment to make her look larger but it was also suffocating her. She sighed as the cool air hit her face.

Then her phone began to sing _Highway to Hell_ again. Angrily she picks it.

"What?"

" _You should have put your phone on vibrate_ ," the woman on the other side of the phone teased.

"You bitch! That was so not funny!" she snaps irritably.

" _Maybe a little_ ," she chuckles.

"You could have gotten me killed."

 _"Well, you should have given me the phone instead of taking it with you."_

"Maybe you shouldn't have called. I was going to kill those suckers anyways. Now I have nothing."

 _"Listen, Rose. You need to calm down. Just come back and we'll make a plan. We'll find him."_

"Fine," she groans in frustration. "I'll meet you there, Jade." And hangs up the phone and sighed. _I'm gonna kill you, Dad._

* * *

 ** _Okay, guys, this is my first chapter to this fanfiction. Tell me what you think in the comments._**


	3. Chapter 2: Where's Slade?

The seas are calm this morning. They are not wild as they were last night. The seas are blue instead of black and shining like diamonds from the sun's light. Raven is sitting on the edge of the roof of the Tower, admiring the beautiful view of the sea, the gentle breeze blowing her long black hair about to the side. She feels good out of the Tower, feeling tired of being in confinement for a while. There's also too much emotion going on in the Tower which she finds a bit overwhelming and uncomfortable. Ever since she and Beast Boy broke up, things have been awkward and tense, and it has become worse when Terra returned. After a few months, Beast Boy got back together with Terra much to Raven's disappointment. She's not angry that Beast Boy and Terra re dating again. She just wished he would have told her first before going about the Tower holding hands and kissing with blonde earth bender. It wasn't really helping.

"Hey, Raven."

Speaking of the green goblin himself. Beast Boy is standing behind her, wearing blue jeans and a white shirt.

"Hey yourself," she says.

"We didn't see you at breakfast this morning so I thought you were in your room," he scratches, "I got a bit worried when I saw you weren't in your room."

"I'm fine. I'm just, not hungry that's all," she sighs, "I thought I'd get some fresh air."

"….Hey, about Terra and me," he says nervously, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry if it was making you uncomfortable seeing us both together without even mentioning it."

"It's okay, Garfield," she says, "I'm glad you're back with Terra. I'm glad you're happy. And I'm glad you told me this."

"You seem happy."

"I am. Tired. But happy," she says, "I just feel this strange peace inside me, you know. Ever since my father had gone away, it's just this peace."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling that way," he says, "Anyways, Tim wants you in the Common Room along with the others. I think it's something about Deathstroke."

Raven sighs. Tim has been searching for Deathstroke for weeks to months now. He simply disappeared into thin air. He didn't eliminate his hideout nor did he eliminate his bank accounts like he did last time. He simply disappeared. No trace of him has been seen for quite a while. All she knows is that Rose Wilson, his daughter, is searching for him. Reports from Batman mention that Ravager just killed Penguin and two of his guys dressed up in a Deathstroke suit, searching for her father. That is not good.

"What if he's dead?" Raven asks.

"If he's dead, then that one villain less to worry about," he says. Raven looks at him in shock. That's a very insensitive thing to say. "I'm sorry if that sounds cruel. But we all know that Deathstroke is very bad news. We all know that Terra almost died because of him, and that he also tried to kill you, not to mention Rose was in it the whole time."

"She was manipulated, Garfield," she said, "It's not her fault of what happened."

"Either way, Tim wants to find him, dead or alive," he says before going back to the Tower.

Raven is left a bit confused. She knows that Tim will be incapable of killing Deathstroke, unless he meant finding his corpse. Dead or alive. Either he's alive or he might be dead somewhere. Raven has always imagined finding Deathstroke washed up on the beach near the Tower, his body greenish grey, wrapped in algae and barnacle with half of his flesh eaten by carnivorous fish. It's not that she wants to find him dead washed up on the beach but it's reality hitting her like a ton of bricks.

She has high hopes that Rose is having better luck looking for her father than the Titans are. Tim wouldn't let Rose do the search on her own. Ever since she quit the team, she's been relentless and non-stop in her search. And also a bit too dangerous.

* * *

Jade hisses and moans, her hands grasping Rose's white hair. Rose has been flicking her tongue on her clitoris for more than twenty, enough to drive her girlfriend mad. Jade's hips would buck and her thighs trembled every now and then. Her back arched and places Rose's hands to her breasts. Rose starts playing with her breasts, pinching and cupping as much as she wants. This makes Jade moan louder.

"Mommy?"

Rose immediately gasps and removes herself from Jade after hearing a small innocent child's voice that's being muffled at the other side of the locked door. Jade sits up and covers herself with a blanket.

"Oh my God, we forgot Lian," Rose gasps in shock and she whispers to Jade. "I thought you said she was going to spend the night with her dad."

"I did say that, but Roy and I had a few disagreements so I told him I can drop her off tomorrow after picking her from school," Jade drawls.

"And when were you planning to tell me?"

"Um ―."

"You know what? Skip that question. What do we do now? Lian is asking for you and you're naked."

"Tell her to go back to sleep," she scoffs. Rose rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Aren't you a loving mother!" she mutters before getting out of bed. Rose feels lucky she's still wearing her nightclothes, a blue tank top and black shorts, too to cover her thighs. "Mommy is asleep, Lian! I'll be right there!"

Rose walks out of the bedroom to meet with Jade's daughter Lian, a small six year old with black like her mother's and blue eyes like her father Roy Harper. She's wearing My Little Pony pajamas and carrying a teddy bear. Rose is a bit upset how Jade didn't bother telling her that Lian's still in the apartment while they were both having sex in the other room. Lian probably heard that and thought her mother was in pain.

"Nightmares again?" Rosa asks, smiling down at her. The little girl nods. Rose picks her up in her arms.

"Is Mommy okay?" Lian asks.

"Oh yeah, she fine," Rose says, "She just has a headache. You want to tell me about that nightmare?"

"There was a monster in my closet," she says sadly.

 _Oh yes, the boogey-man thing_. Rose still remembers the boogey-man thing when she was a little girl and lived with her mother Lillian, how she would be afraid of sleeping, thinking of the monster in the closet or under her bed. Of course, it was just a phase as a child. She no longer believes in the boogey-man. Lian is six though. She'll believe in the tooth fairy and will cry about it if they tell her otherwise. Of course, the boogey-man is a different story. Both Jade and Rose have told Lian hundreds of times that the boogey-man does not exist.

Rose checks the closet and under her bed before assuring her that there's no monster in the closet or under the bed, just a big mess she has to clean up before being dropped off at her dad's tomorrow.

"Why do I still see monsters when you or mommy are not around?" Lian keeps asking after Rose tucked her into bed again.

"Because you watch too much TV," she chuckles, "There's no such thing as the boogey-man, Lian."

"But there monsters," the little girl said, "We've seen them on the news."

Yeah, there are monsters in real, Rose has almost forgotten about that. The Joker. Harvey Two-Face. Bane. Brother Blood. There are many monsters in the real world like rapists and pedophiles. Rose would give anything to rid the world of those monsters. Her father have become a monster as well, killing people for money and then having that stupid vendetta against the Titans for the death of her half-brother Grant.

"Try to get some sleep, okay, Lian?" Rose insists. "You don't want to be sleeping when your mom takes you to see daddy, okay?"

"Yes, Auntie Rose," the little girl nodded.

After putting her back to sleep, Rose heads over to the kitchen to make herself some herbal tea. She never liked herbal tea before but under the Titan's Tower with Tim, Garfield, Cassie, Connor, Bart, Jaime, Damian and Raven really did have an influence on her, especially Raven. She was the one who made Rose try herbal tea and she ended up liking it. She had a lot of fun being part of a team like the Teen Titans, of course, they might as well call themselves Titans since they're not teens anymore. Well, Damian Wayne is still a kid. He's thirteen now. Raven is probably eighteen now. _Wow, I missed everyone's birthday_ , Rose thought. She makes a note to herself to send in a birthday card to every one of them for every birthday she missed, not that they would invite her anyway. Doubt they miss me.

It's all her father's fault. If he hadn't disappeared on her like that, maybe she would have stayed with the Titans. The moment Joey called to inform her that her father went missing and doesn't know where he was, Rose was not concerned. She assured him that her father will turn up soon. Weeks went by. Joey called her every week, bugging her about their missing father and how he wasn't turning up. Wanting to get her brother off her ass, she hacked into Batman's computer system to find intel on her father where she read an article that says: WHERE IS DEATHSTROKE? She saw pictures and reports of where her father was last seen until the last message mentioned that they lost his trail. Of course, it was nothing for her to be concerned since her father always does that, trying to keep the League off his tracks. But she felt that something was not right. The last time he tried to lay low, he blew up his old warehouses and bank account and bought up a new house and created a new bank account with a fake name. After a mission blew a few weeks ago, he was planning on laying low again but he didn't blew up his house or his new bank account. The intel she got says that Deathstroke disappeared in Blüdhaven. Again, it's nothing out of the ordinary for Rose. She knew her father. Of course, maybe she knows him a bit _too_ well. She decided to go to Blüdhaven to check out the area. Nothing. No trace of her father was found. She kept telling Joey that perhaps he left Blüdhaven or perhaps he left America to do another paid mission in China, Russia, Alaska (she knew how much his father did not like going back to Russia for personal reasons) or Africa to kill some corrupt son of a bitch.

But what did alarm was what she found two weeks back through the computer of the Batcave. Pictures. His mask was found, torn and covered in blood. The DNA confirmed that it's his father's blood. It made her worry now. Of course, it's not the first time he had faked his own death. Once it even convince her that he was officially dead. But still, she feels that something is not right. She can feel it in her guts. She wants to know what happened to her father and if something did happen to him, she wants to decide either she wants to rescue him or let him die. Rose has been turning the entire city into a bloodbath ever since, with the help of Jade Nguyne, also known as Cheshire. She and Jade have been living together for four years now with Jade's daughter Lian.

Rose adores having Lian around. She's fun to play with. And Rose has always been willingly to act as a second mother towards Lian, trying to have a motherhood her mother Lillian Worth couldn't give after dying at the hands of her uncle. But she feels that she's more of a mother to Lian than Jade is. Rose is the one who takes her to school and picks her up _after_ school while Jade is at _work_. It's becoming a headache for her. The only thing that's keeping her distracted is her task of finding out what happened to her father. _Okay, maybe that's worse_.

"Rose, are you coming back to bed?" Jade calls up.

"…Be right there," she says. I'll worry about Dad later. She gets up from the chair and heads back to the bedroom, abandoning the mug of tea on the table.

She returns to the bedroom, shuts the door behind her and removes her tank top, exposing her breasts. Jade smiles and Rose smiles back before heading for the bed and lying down next to Jade. Jade caresses Rose's left inner thigh, making her purse her lips and send butterflies to her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me Lian was here?" she asks.

"I must have forgotten," Jade grins at the same time biting her lip in amusement. She goes down on her nipple and lightly sucks on it, making Rose sigh.

"You don't do that," Rose frowns at her.

"Well, I'm sorry," Jade slowly moves up her hand up Rose's stomach to her right breast and slowly massages the tender flesh. "I didn't know your search for your father was making you cranky."

"It is," she sighs.

"You worried about him, are you?" Jade asks, becoming serious now.

"I don't know," Rose prompts herself up on her elbows, "part of me is worried but another part of me is not worried. It's now giving me a headache."

"We'll find him, Rose," she assures her, "We'll find him."

"If I do, I don't know if he's dead or alive," Rose continues saying, "And if he is alive, I don't know if Ii should be glad or just kill him for scaring the hell out of me."

"…Let's not worry about your father right now," she kisses her lips, "Let's try to relax for the night all right?"

Her hand slowly slips into Rose's black shorts. Rose fights back a moan when feeling Jade's fingers slowly rubbing her clitoris in soft circles. She hisses and throws back her head. Rose keeps blaming herself for her father's disappearance. She feels she's responsible why her father's gone.

"We have to keep quiet then," Rose snickers playful, "Will you play the guy this time?"

"Are you sure you want to play that game?"

"Why not?"

Jade chuckles before continuing to rub Rose's clit even faster, holding down Rose's left wrist while her other hand grasped the sheets. Rose panted as she felt her clit being caught on fire and becoming more and more intense as Jade continued her actions. It's a pleasant burn. Rose remains as quiet as possible in order to keep herself from waking Lian up. Jade clambers onto of Rose. She pulls down Rose's shorts and panties, and straddles her. She begins to grind her lower region against Rose's, and both of them moaned.

She can worry about her father later. Right now she simply wants to enjoy the night with Jade.


	4. Chapter 3: Fantasy

It's been over two days. Rose is beginning to lose a bit of patience. She and Jade have been searching all over California. It still lead to a dead end. She's still wore the Deathstroke costume. Why? Simply. Rose thought that if her father somehow got capture, she would run around her father's costume playing dress-up and probably tricking the enemy to make them think he escape. If she gets caught, she'll know who it is. Of course, that did not work so well when she got captured by the Penguin. Of course, she tries not make herself too obvious to be seen by other people. She doesn't want to draw attention to herself, especially when the Justice League and the Titans are searching for Deathstroke as well. _Jeez. And I thought I had it bad. Even the entire League is looking for him. Where the fuck are you dad?_

" _You know that it's daytime, right?_ " Rose can hear Jade say through the ear-piece, " _Not many criminal activity done at this time of day_."

"Yeah, I know," she replies, "I just want to check the perimeter."

" _You're a bad liar, you know that?_ "

"Shut up," Rose hisses, "Tell me if you see anything."

" _Well, I see a bunch of teens wandering around in very weird costumes and a weird green dog sniffing around the perimeter_."

"You're joking, right?"

" _No, I'm not kidding_ ," Jade says.

"Oh, fuck me," Rose mutters. _I really don't have time to deal with these guys right now._ She runs to the opposite side of the alleyway, trying to keep as much distance from the Titans as much as possible.

Unfortunately, she's been spotted.

"Deathstroke!" the familiar voice of Tim Drake yells out her father's codename. Rosa turns around to find at least eight of the Titans at the other end of the alley: Red Robin, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, Terra, Superboy, Robin (Damian Wayne), Kid Devil and Raven. Ah shit. That's just the icing on the cake. She doesn't want to know what happens if they called the Justice League. "You're a wanted man! Come quietly and no one gets hurt!"

Rose simply laughs behind the Deathstroke mask. No one is going to recognize her voice since she's using a device to make her voice sound like her father's.

"Do you kids really think I'm going to come quietly?" she asked. She takes a sonic blaster, one designed by Cyborg, and shoots it at the Titans. She doesn't intend to kill the Titans since she's still fighting for good even if not on their side. Most of them fall down except for Wonder Girl. _Cassie, you were always a piece of work_ , Rose thought.

"I'm taking that as a no," Beast Boy groans as he struggles to get up.

Terra hops in and with a yell, she smashes her fists against the concrete floor and a large crack bolts towards Rose like a whip. Rose jumps up to avoid Terra's power. She holds on to a ladder attached to the building near and climbs up the roof.

Beast Boy appears on the roof in eagle form before changing into a tiger. He growls at her.

"Deathstroke," he said, "We don't want to hurt you, dude. We just want to talk."

"Sorry, kid," Rose says. _I really am sorry, Garfield_ , she thought. "But I don't have time for chit-chat. I have other important things to do."

She shoots a tranquilizer gun at him and Beast Boy falls unconscious. Rose was careful on what type of dose she was using on him, knowing that his metabolism changes depending on what form of animal he was formed.

Many of the Titans attacked Deathstroke, not knowing that it was Rose Wilson under the mask. And she was able to subdue them all. She had Wonder Girl tied in her own lasso. Superboy was trapped under a net made of kryptonite. Kid Devil got hosed with cold water and punched in the face where he ended up unconscious. _Sorry, Eddie_. Terra, Red Robin and Damian Wayne were the hardest to take down. They'd keep coming with punches, kicks and boulders. Rose crashed Terra into a wall, knocking her head in the process. It didn't kill her but it sure is going to give her a mayor headache in the morning. She trapped Red Robin on the roof with his own batarangs while Damian Wayne was wiggling like a fish out of water after getting tased. _Meh, he had it coming anyways_ , Rose shrugged as she jumped off to another building, trying to get away from the Titans as far away as possible. _Well, that takes care of that_.

But then she found herself face to face with Raven. _Huh, I thought I knew I forgot something_. Rose had her sword ready to fight. Raven's hands were surrounded by dark magic but with a fearful look on her face. Rose remembered how Raven was terrified of Slade Wilson, due to past experience. Rose still remembers the day she and her father tried to kill Raven during the battle with Sebastian Blood, believing that her brother Joseph needed to be destroyed while still trapped in Raven's body. Of course, that was the Mirakuru in her blood talking, not her.

But the dark magic slowly faded like mist and Raven lowered down her hands.

"Rose," she said.

Rose's eye widened as she said that. Raven recognized her. She knew it was her behind the mask. How?

She immediately grabbed Raven by the neck and knocked her down to the ground, pinning her and pointing her blade at her chest.

"Bitch! You tell anyone about this, I swear I'll kill you," she snapped, "I'll tear your heart out. Do you hear me? I'll tear it out!"

Raven stared at her with wide eyes, fear overwhelming her. But nodded either way. Raven knew better than to anger the Ravager, especially when wearing her father's outfit. She didn't know why Rose was running around playing dress-up in Deathstroke's attire but would rather not find out if she didn't want her throat slit open.

Rose released her throat and ran off, leaving Raven dumbfounded and confused.

Damian Wayne appeared next to Raven. "You okay?"

She nodded. Damian was about to go after _Deathstroke_ but Raven threw her shield up and blocked his way. She was met with his angry glare.

"What the hell!?" he snapped.

"Trust me, Robin," Raven shook her head before lying back down as her energy was drained from her body. She felt her heart pound from the fright she had. "You don't want to go after him right now."

* * *

"Argh! That stupid bird bitch nearly blew my fucking cover!" Rose snapped harshly as she tossed her father's metal mask aside and kicked the kitchen chair down. Luckily Lian was still at school. She didn't want her to see her like this. And was she so angry? She knew that Raven could sense emotions and read minds. It was obvious that she could tell who was under the Deathstroke mask.

"Raven knew you were under that mask?" Jade asked, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't act so surprised," Rose said. "She has that whole reading mind/emotion shit going on. It was obvious she was going to find out someday."

"Then why are you so mad?" Jade asked.

"She said my name on the roof, just a few buildings away from the Titans," Rose picked up the chair and put it back into place, "They could have heard her, you know."

"Why didn't you just kill her? I mean, she's going to tell them sooner or later if not now," Jade suggested.

Rose knew that Raven would still tell the Titans so she didn't understand why she wasted her time threatening her. She shook her head at Jade's suggestion.

"No, the Titans will never forgive me if I do that," she said, "They're already angry at me for leaving the team, I rather not make it worse by killing Raven. Besides, she's a good kid. She never did anything to me. Why should I kill her?"

Jade gave Rose a teasing smile which left her frowning. "You like her, don't you?" she teased.

"No!" Rose scoffed, "I don't like her that way. I mean, sure, she's a good person and a nice friend but I don't like her that way. Besides, I'm living with you, aren't I?"

"Suit yourself," Jade shrugged her shoulders as she got up and to the refrigerator to get a beer. Rose proceeded to remove the rest of her father's armour till she was only in her undergarments and football gear. She removed the football gear as well. "You have to admit, Raven is kind of cute, don't you think?" Jade bended over to reach for the bottle of Red Apple beer. Rose could clearly see her ass under her green shorts. "She wasn't as ugly as I remembered her? Of course, she's now reincarnated in another girl's body. How old is she now?"

"I think she's eighteen now," Rose said as she sat down on the edge of the table, "She's still a kid though."

Jade stood out from the fridge, holding two beer bottles. "You're a kid too, you know." She handed one of the beer bottles to Rose.

"Thanks," Rose said, "but I'm twenty. I'm almost twenty-one."

"Not a bad age for you two," Jade chuckled.

"Would you stop that? I told you, I don't like her that way," Rose said. Of course, she hated admitting, she did like Raven a little. She's pretty. She's sweet. And she did care for others, especially her. But knew that Raven might not like her in return because she was Garfield. So she decided to fuck Superboy for a little while before she decided to leave the Titans to be on her own.

"But you did once," Jade kept insisting and laid back on the table and opened up her thighs, "I bet you even fantasied about her."

Jade liked playing games with Rose, sometimes they were unfair. Jade always liked winning which is something she was flawed. She always liked being right. She wasn't always right but in this case, she was. Rose did fantasize of Raven once. Of course, she wasn't the first. She once fantasized of Cassie, if they ever got along which they didn't. She even touched herself thinking of them. But that was for a short while till she got bored of fantasizing.

Jade chuckled as she removed her top, showing her breasts flat against her chest. "I can only imagine what that's like," she said, "having that little bird on your bed. That sweet shy girl, scared of having sex for the first time. I bet she's still a virgin."

She sat up and stared at Rose seductively; her breasts were larger than Rose's; they when she straightened up. Rose bit her lower lip, knowing that it was exactly how she fantasized it. Raven was very shy around everyone and she was sometimes scared of new things. She even once spoke to Cassie she was afraid of having sex with Garfield for the first time. _Poor girl_. She still wondered if she had sex with Garfield yet.

"You always wondered what she would feel like," Jade proceeded pinching and cupping her own breasts till they hardened before leaning to kiss Rose on the neck. "How soft her skin would be. What her breasts look like. What her cunt feels like. You even wonder how she would moan."

"Watch it, Jade," Rose took a step back, departing from her girlfriend, and stared at her sternly. "Just because we're screwing, doesn't mean you can talk that way about my friends."

"But we're talking about Raven, not the others," Jade continued smile. She unhooked Rose's bra and removed it. Her nipples were already hardened and her breasts were taught. "You know that I'm right. I want to see how you fantasized. Come on, Rose, I want to play." She leaned into her chest and took one of Rose's mounds into her mouth, gently kissing, sucking and grazing her teeth at it. Rose sighed at the warmth of Jade's mouth around her breast, and soon moaned lowly.

"Show me," Jade whispered into her ear after removing her mouth, the breast still moist and warm. She slowly dug her hand into Rose's lace panties and began to play with her clitoris, trying to get Rose in the mood and making her head tilt sideways and release another moan.

Hissing, Rose immediately pushed Jade back down on the table, pinning her wrists above her head and spreading her thighs apart. Rose climbed onto the table and kneeled between Jade's thighs, hoping that the table doesn't break under them.

"You want me to show you? All right then," Rose grinned and kissed Jade on the lips before making love her.


	5. Chapter 4: Not Cool

**Well, here we have it. The next chapter to _Black Birds and Thorned Roses_ and things are not gonna go well Rose and Jade. As for Raven...well, that's for you to read.**

The titans gathered up in the Common Room where they discussed about Slade Wilson/Deathstroke. Red Robin was not at all pleased that he got away from them again. And Beast Boy was in the infirmary, coming down from whatever sedation Deathstroke gave him. _Poor Beast Boy_.

Raven tried focusing on the meeting, trying to listen to his constant rants and his plans on trying to capture Deathstroke. But she couldn't. Her mind was in another place. She was thinking about Rose Wilson. It was Rose Wilson disguised as Deathstroke, not Slade Wilson. Slade Wilson was still missing. _Then what's Rose doing in her father's costume? Why is she running around playing dress-up?_ _Unless she's looking for Slade as well we are. Where is he then?_

Raven continued to pretend she was listening to every word Tim was saying and wrote down only small words. SLADE. DEATHSTROKE. HIDEOUT. PLAN. CAPTURE. PRISON. BATMAN. ARKHAM ASYLUM. JOKER. THIS SUCKS! She didn't know Rose Wilson well but she knew that Rose wasn't dumb enough to search for her father unless it was convenient. Unless Slade did disappear and Rose was trying to find out what happened to him. Raven wanted to know too. Everyone wanted to know. WHERE IS DEATHSTROKE?

Raven felt a poke on her shoulder. She looked over to see Damian Wayne poking her with a straw and she swatted it away like a fly.

"It wasn't Deathstroke, was it?" Damian said bluntly while still paying attention or _pretending_.

"Is it _that_ obvious?" she said.

"I don't really pay attention to things I already know," he said, "I only pay attention to things I want to know or what I need to know."

"You've been spending too much time with your father, Damian," Raven chuckled.

"It's hell," he smirked, "I took the liberty to research our missing man. Deathstroke disappeared almost two months ago. And just when we thought he might be dead, he reappears just like he always does."

"And yet why does it feel different then?" Raven asked. Of course, she knew the answer to it.

"Because you know it's not really him," Damian smirked again, "You would have stopped him if you knew it was him. But it wasn't. I also analyzed the security cameras. The man runs like Deathstroke, jumps like Deathstroke and fights like Deathstroke. But it's not him. His height and weight are wrong. The person inside the suit is a lot shorter and lighter in weight."

"I'm starting to get a little creeped out on how you know so much," Raven commented.

"I've been spending my time watching security cameras over the past few weeks. I even hacked into NASA when I was six. It was easy," Damian's smirk never wore off. He then frowned. "But you know who it is, don't you?"

Raven simply bit her lip and didn't answer. For a twelve-year-old boy, Damian knew a lot and that was something to be creeped out about She didn't want him telling Tim or Victor about Rose being in Slade's suit. That could make the situation even worse. Whatever intentions Rose had for wearing her father's attire, they were good intentions. She and Rose used to be friends. She didn't want to antagonize or _be_ antagonized if she told everyone about her.

"I can't tell you, Damian, but I'd appreciate it if you don't tell Tim either," she nearly pleaded him, "I'd hate for this to turn into a war zone because of my big mouth."

"Luckily for you, I have no intentions of telling Tim or Victor," he smiled, "Tim's been getting me in a bad mood these days. I'd figure to give him a payback."

Raven chuckled. "Even with the name he has now, it is difficult to respect him these days." Then she sang quietly. " _Red Robin_ …"

" _Yum_ ," Damian chuckled. They both nearly burst out laughing.

"Raven. Damian. Are you two paying attention?" Tim asked, glaring at them. Both of them looked at each other thinking the both same thing. _Busted_. "This is really important. Deathstroke is still out there and we need a plan to capture him alive."

"Um, yeah sure," Raven lied, "We're listening. We were just chatting."

"And what were you two chatting about?" Tim asked with his arms crossed. The rest of the Titans simply stared at them both.

"Should we tell him?" Raven asked Damian with a teasing smile.

"I don't know," Damian smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think he wants to know."

"Guys, I'm serious. What were you two talking about?" Tim insisted.

"Shall we?" Raven asked Damian. He gave her another smirk.

"Lets."

Both of them hopped to their feet and sang together: " _Red Robin! Yum_!" Then, they both bolted out of the Common Room as everyone laughed and Tim started chasing after them. Raven knew that even when Damian was a bit snotty and arrogant, she was glad of having someone to talk to as a little brother and not the leader of the Titans. She was glad not act like an adult for once in her life.

* * *

Rose had finished her daily shift at the bar. It was six in the afternoon. She had been working at a nightclub as a cocktail waitress ever since she quit the team. It was her daytime job. She had other jobs at night like kicking villain ass. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't break some douchebag's wrist for grabbing her butt. She may be a woman but she didn't like being treated like a whore.

Once the way back to her apartment, she got a call. ROY HARPER. _Huh, what would Roy want?_ She asked herself before answering the phone. "Hello?"

" _WHERE IS LIAN_!?" Rose flinched at the sound of Roy's voice booming into her ear. _Ow, talking about a wake up call!_

"Number 1, you have no right to talk to me like that, I'm not Jade," she snapped, "Number 2, isn't she with you?"

" _No, she's not! And I tried calling Jade and she won't pick up the phone. Where is Lian!_?" he snapped again.

"Last time I heard, Jade dropped her off at school," Rose said, now feeling concerned, "She said she would drop her off at your place after 3."

"Well, she didn't!" Roy said.

Rose sighed. "Hang on. I'm gonna go get her." _Not again_. She knew this was the fourth time Jade forgot to pick up Lian from school. She already received threats from the principal that they would call Child Services for negligence and abandonment.

Once she drove past the school, she saw Lian sitting on a bench outside her school, her cheeks tear-streaked and shivering in her green pea-coat. _Oh my God_. Rose immediately slipped on her black parka and scrambled out of the car.

"Lian!" she called out. Lian gasped when she saw Rose coming out of the car and ran towards her crying.

"Auntie Rose!" Lian cried as she threw herself into Rose's arms, wrapping her arms around her neck and sobbing against her shoulder.

"It's okay," Rose assured her, "It's okay. I'm right here."

"Mommy left me," Lian sobbed.

"Oh, no, no, sweetie," Rose said, "Mommy didn't leave you. She's just working late."

She dropped Lian off with her dad. Roy was furious that Jade forgot to pick up Lian…again. He would get a lawyer and take Jade to trial for the child's custody. That was something Rose didn't want to get involved with. She loved Lian. She would do anything for her but this was between Roy and Jade. Still… _The bitch is going to hear from me now_.

Rose returned to the apartment to find Jade leaned over the kitchen table, in her underclothing and half-drunk. There were at least three bottles of vodka on the table. She also noticed a condom hanging from the edge of the trash bin. _What the fuck?_

"Jade!" Rose slammed the door loudly. This startled Jade and she got irritated.

"What the fuck!? Do you have to be so fucking loud! Keep it down. People are trying to sleep," Jade wasn't acting like herself. She was way drunk.

Of course, Rose didn't care. She stormed over to Jade, grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at the clock hanging from the wall.

"It's seven in the afternoon, stupid!" Rose snapped, "Lian was alone at school! She was cold and crying! Roy fucking called me to tell me you never dropped her off at his place! She was alone at school, Jade! Alone ―!"

"I get it!" Jade shouts as she pushed Rose's hand away. "I get it! I forgot to pick up Lian, okay? I forgot. Just don't make a big deal out it!"

"Not make a big deal out of it!? The principal of the school already threatened us with Child's Service and Roy is already threatening to take you to court for negligence!" Rose grabbed the empty bottles of vodka and threw them into the trash bin, one of them shattering.

"Fuck, I know!" Jade shouted, "Why should you be concerned about it!? I should be the one in charge of Lian! She's my daughter, not yours!"

"Yeah, she's _your_ daughter! But I've been the one who had to pick her from school every time you forgot! I'm the one who has to calm her down, lie to her and put her back to bed every time she hears us fuck!"

"Then don't do it! No one asked you to help her out!"

"Fine!" Rose snapped before heading for their room. "Stupid drunken bitch," she mumbled, "I'm going to check on the leads on my father, to see if we got something. Just lie there and don't touch anything."

"Oh, you're such a whiner!" Jade moaned, standing up, "Again with your father! That bastard Slade disappear and his hateful daughter is looking for him! I thought you hated that son of a bitch!"

Rose stopped in her tracks and glared at Jade venomously.

"I do hate him, Jade," she gritted her teeth, "But he's my father. He's all I have left. And you agreed to help me, remember? I thought you wanted to help."

"I did, until I got a flashback of what happened last year," she said.

"What happened last year has nothing to do with his disappearance, Jade!" Rose shouted at Jade angrily, tears now filling her eye. I can't believe she's bringing that up right now.

"Sure it does, Rose! It has always been because of that! The reason why your father might be dead is because he asked for it! I really don't why you even keep trying. Are you really looking for him to kill or you just want to grovel at his feet to beg his forgiveness?"

Rose simply stared at her, nearly crying. _Oh my God. That bitch_. Rose couldn't tolerate it anymore and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door shut. She packed up her bags: clothing, laptop and weapons stuffed in her duffel bag. She took her katana as well and walked out of the bedroom, only to find Jade in front of her.

"Where do you think you ―?"

Rose punched Jade in the face before she could finish talking and watched as Jade crumpled to the ground unconscious with a bloody nose. _You get punched because you deserve it, bitch_. With that, she walked out of the apartment. It wasn't for her. She loved Jade. Now she felt heartbroken for those words. Why? Because a lot of drunk people tell the truth. And hurt her hearing that every word that came out of Jade's mouth was true. She really needed to find her father and fast. She felt like the more she waited, the more torn her life was becoming.

* * *

 **3 days later…..**

Raven decided to take a shower before going to bed. It's 10 pm. Everyone had gone to bed after a very tough fight with Mammoth and Gizmo. Gizmo had to be sent to the prison's infirmary after Beast Boy, in the form of a viper, bit him on the ankle and was becoming dizzy from the venom. Damian ended up with a dislocated shoulder after getting crashed into a brick wall by Mammoth. Kid Devil ended up with a concussion after getting hit in the back of the head. Overall, the villains were sent to jail after that brutal fight.

Raven still had bruises on her limbs and torso after getting a bad beating. It wasn't bad. She just had purple blotches here and there and a limping leg… _Yeah, no it's bad_. It would hurt every time she walked, more like limp.

She limped over to the bathroom where she took a hot shower, hoping it would easy the throbbing pain in her body. She washed off the dry blood from her skin. She hissed when the soap touched her bruised skin, purple contrasting white. She shampooed her dark brown hair and threw back her head to sigh as the water rained onto her face from the showerhead. She craned her neck and heard it crack. _Oh wow, that really is bad_. But it didn't hurt as bad as before. Tomorrow it would probably hurt more.

She got out of the shower, dried off the water from her body and hair, dressed into her pajamas and grey velvet robe, and walked out of the bathroom. She rubs the towel through her hair to dry off the excess of water. A shower was just what she needed after that fight at the bank. God, meditation and a good night's rest will just do the trick, she thought as she flopped on the bed on her back and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes again when she felt her a cold breeze touch her cheek and saw the window open. _I don't remember opening it_.

She then heard heavy footsteps next to her bed. She turned around and screamed.


	6. Chapter 5: Only Hope

Chapter 4:

Raven screamed but a hand covering her mouth to silence her cry. She fought back but was quickly pinned down and straddled on the bed.

"Bitch calm down. It's me." Raven finally relaxed when she realized it was actually Rose. She screamed because the first thing she saw was Deathstroke's mask. She almost forgot that Rose was beneath the mask. When Raven stopped struggling, Rose took off her mask, allowing her white hair drop down to her shoulders and took a fresh take of air. "Finally, it's getting hard to breathe in here. I don't know how Dad does it. You scream again and I'll hit you, got it?"

Raven nodded in agreement. Rose slowly removed her gloved hand from her mouth, her fingers brushing down the lower lip. "Did you miss me?" Rose asked with a chuckle.

"You threatened to kill me on the roof," Raven simply said.

"Only because you and your friends wouldn't stop following. Why else would I threaten you? It's not like I planned running into you."

"Whatever," Raven sighed and screwed her face, "Could you get off me? Your knee is digging into my hip."

"Huh, I thought that would be kind of sexy," Rose teased and got off her either way. Raven immediately sat up and scrambled out of her bed.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" she asked, "How did you get passed security?"

"Well, Bird Boy never bothered to change the password after I left so I shut down the security and walked right in. Probably expects me to get back in the team. He's dumb, do you know that? Even his name is dumb. Red Robin. It even sounds like the restaurant I've heard of with the same name. That copyright—."

"Rose, why are you here?" Raven feels a bit agitated, her voice was shaking. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see Rose but the thing was that Tim still didn't know Rose was the one under the Deathstroke mask. If Rose was found in her room and wearing Slade's suit, both her and Rose would be in big trouble. Tim never thought rationally. He would think Raven was hiding Rose or something. Raven didn't want to get in trouble for this.

Rose looked at Raven seriously with her one blue eye. Raven almost forgot how much Rose looked like her father Slade. Of course, she decided not to comment on it. Rose really hated being compared to her father.

"I need your help," she says.

"M-my help. With what? And why?" Raven asked in confusion.

"I need your help to find my father. And sorry, reasons are sold separately. But of course, you do know he's been missing for a long time now and I'm getting worried he might have gotten himself into real deep shit this time."

"But why do you need me?" Raven asked again. Of course, she knew the answer to it. She was just stupid enough to ask it.

"Well, you're telekinetic, telepathic, empathic, teleporter….Should I go on? The point is you're my only resource into finding Deathstroke. If anyone can find him, it's you."

"Rose, but there are other metas like me out there with the same abilities?" she asked. There was Barney. Of course, he would never be willing to help the last time they met with him. He was in a psychiatric hospital after Raven put him into shock. _He wanted to know what was in my head, he got it_. There was also Brainiac, another supervillain that was probably unable to help Rose. And then there was Miss Martian. Miss Martian was telekinetic and telepathic like Raven but Miss Martian could also shape-shift into different people and animals. Stealth could be a good use for Rose. Unfortunately, the last time they met Miss Martian threw a pie in Rose's face which made her mad and Rose yelled at her to a point where she made her cry. Rose didn't know Miss Martian was the sensitive type.

"Well, I don't know them much as I know you," Rose smirked before taking a strand of Raven's hair and tucking it behind her ear again. Raven's hair was very smooth and slipped easily. "Besides, my comrade and I went solo. So I have no one that can help me. So far, you're my only hope."

"Do you have any leads of where your father might be?" Raven asked. She wasn't saying yes. She just wanted to know so she could inform Tim and the others. It would be betraying Rose but she didn't have any choice.

"Yep. Last time I checked, I tracked his signal over to Prague and that's when you come in," Rose placed her hands on her shoulders. "I need you, Raven. You're my only hope."

"Rose, Tim will never allow me to leave the Tower," Raven explained to her. It was no lie. She knew that Tim would never let her go solo nor would he permit her to assist Rose without his knowledge. Tim was just as stubborn as a mule. "I don't think I can help you."

Instead of Rose looking angry, she simply smiled at Raven. It was a sly smile and Raven didn't like the looks of it. "I figured you'd say that. Sorry."

Raven was confused with her words. That was until Rose punched her in the gut, knocking the air out of her lungs. Rose then proceeded punching her beneath the jaw and knocking her back to the ground. Raven hit her head on the floor when knocked back and everything went black.

 **Finally got the chance to write this chapter. Sorry for being late.**

 **Review down below and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: Stolen Ship

**Well, here you guys are, another chapter to Black Birds and Thorned Roses just like I promised. Unlike many RoseRae fanfics, I'm not going to stop until this is finished. I really like the pairing so it breaks my heart to see that the fanfics written about Raven and Rose are only half-done or only stops after a few chapters and never goes anywhere. I don't intend to make the same mistake.**

 **I also have an announcement, I have a new fanfiction on Deathstroke called _Deathstroke Terminus_ which I recently posted up. If you guys want to check it, I appreciate it. **

**Anyways, here are my two favourite superheroines. Enjoy!**

* * *

Raven's eyes fluttered open and groaned in discomfort. She remembered getting punched in the stomach and getting punched once again beneath the jaw before blacking out. Raven moved her jaw around to see if it was broken. Luckily, it wasn't but it did hurt like hell. Her stomach hurt too and her head throbbed in pain. She remembered that it was Rose that knocked her out. _Ouch_.

Raven looked at her surroundings. She was in the T-plane, lying in one of the bunk beds that looked like a cocoon or a time capsule. She could hear heavy metal music echoing throughout the plane. _Who's playing that music?_ She thought as she slowly sat up from the capsule bed. The throbbing in her head grew worst when she got up. She remembered hitting her head on the floor when Rose knocked her down to the floor.

Raven slowly stood and held on to the wall. Her head spun from the headache she was feeling right now. _Damn it_.

She headed for the control room where she found Rose dancing in the middle of the control room, head banging to the heavy metal music and her white hair whipping around wildly. What also surprised Raven was that Rose was wearing nothing but a sport's bra and boy shorts. The music was too loud for Raven's ears. Raven never liked loud music which was the reason why she never went to concerts or nightclubs with her friends; the reason why Damian couldn't go to nightclubs and concerts was because he was still a minor.

Raven covered her ears with her hands to block out the sound even though it didn't help much. She called out Rose's name but she didn't seem to be listening. "Rose! ROSE!"

Growling in frustration, Raven stomped over to the radio and immediately turned off the music. The plane was surprisingly quiet now. It also made Rose stop dancing around like a psycho, more than she already was. Rose turned to glare at Raven and the empath glared back with her arms folded.

"What the fuck?" Rose snapped at her.

"I could ask you the same thing," Raven hissed at her. It hurt for her to talk with the pain she was feeling in the lower jaw. Rose did hit her pretty hard there. Rose rolled her one eye in annoyance before heading over to the microwave where two burritos were heating up. "You knocked me out, Rose -."

"Yeah, you could really use some ice of that jawbone," she responded and took out the plate of burritos out of the microwave, "For the gut, I suggest vapor rub."

"You kidnapped me and stole the Titans ship," Raven said in disbelief.

Rose chuckled at this in amusement. "No duh, Captain Obvious." She then sat down behind one of the round tables. That was where the Titans plan out their attacks on the enemy. Tim would not be happy if he found out Rose stole the plane, plus kidnapped Raven.

Raven watched as Rose took a bite out of one of the burritos. "Would you like some? You can have this one, if you like." Rose pushed the plate towards her.

Raven shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Liar. I can hear your stomach growling from here. You haven't eaten since last night. Hell, I'm guessing you skipped dinner. Did the snobby Robin burn the food with a blowtorch? Come to think of it, all the Robins are snobby little bastards but Damian is the one that gets on my nerves the most." As much as Raven would try to deny it, she really _was_ hungry and she _did_ skip out on dinner last night. And no, it wasn't because Damian burned dinner with a blowtorch. He didn't even own a blowtorch, as far as she knew. She really didn't like it when people talked mean things about him. He may be insufferable but Damian was a good kid. He just had anger management problems.

"Damian is only thirteen," Raven said as she sat down across Rose, "And Tim is not going to be happy when he finds out you kidnapped me and stole the ship" The one-eyed assassin scoffed but the empath was being serious about this. "Rose, he _will_ find out and you and I both know how he gets when he's angry."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Rose shrugged her shoulders before taking another bite on the burrito she was eating, "Do you think I'm just gonna call him and tell him where we're going? You of all people should know what happens if I tell Tim what I'm planning. He'll try to stop me."

"Where are we going anyways?" Raven asked. They were high up in the sky. Raven could only see blue sky and white clouds. Wherever they were, Raven knew they were far from the Titans Tower and away from San Francisco.

"I told you. Prague." Rose stood up from her chair and headed over to the fridge where she took out an ice-pack and tossed it at Raven. The empath nearly dropped the ice-pack but was able to hold it. Raven was never good at catching which was one of the reasons why she never joined sports at her high school. She was bad at baseball, tennis and volleyball. The only thing she could do in sports was swim but she was a very slow swimmer. She pressed the ice-pack to her lower jaw and continued listening to Rose. "That's the last place I located my father. His tracker went up for over an hour before it finally went down again. I traced back the tracker to Prague. And that's where we're going. I packed up some of your things. You didn't think I was bringing you here in your pajamas, did you? Although you do look pretty nice your pajamas. It makes your breasts stand out a little bit more than your pajamas."

"That's not funny," Raven said. She nearly hissed when the coldness of the ice bit down onto her skin.

"I never said it was a joke. Anyways, I'd have Jade help me out. Unfortunately, she's too busy being a bitch to everyone."

"Why? W-what happened?" Raven stammered. She sensed some trouble in Rose when she entered the Tower. She had felt her anger and sadness but never gave much thought to ask what really happened.

"I rather not talk about it. So, how do you plan on keeping Tim-Tim from following us around like a dog chasing bacon?"

"I need to call in a friend," Raven suggested as she stood up and went to the controls. She began to type away through the keyboards, "I think he might help us out. Fortunately for you, he's angry with Tim at the moment and doesn't plan on talking to him anytime soon."

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Rose snapped when Robin/Damian's face appeared on the screen and he did not look happy seeing Rose. Rose had her uniform back on since Raven insisted her to do so. It made her feel uncomfortable. "Him!? You want help from that bratty loud-mouthed booger!?"

" _Look who's talking? Your mouth is louder than mine, Wilson_ ," Damian continued glaring at Rose, " _I already knew you took Raven and the ship from Titans Tower. You made the taking so obvious. Now where are you taking her?_ "

"Like I'm telling you -."

"Knock it off, both of you!" Raven snapped at them both, "Rose, Damian is the best we have at the moment. He knows more than us. He can help so would you please stop bickering with him."

" _Why should I even help her, Raven_?" Damian asked. " _Better question, why are you helping her? She abandoned the team, remember? She went her own path_."

"And I'm still going solo, hot-head. Unfortunately, I need Raven's help."

" _To find Deathstroke? Why? Didn't you say that he was the one who drugged you and made you stab yourself in the eye_?" Damian asked with a smirk. Raven noticed that Rose was beginning to fume with rage. Raven interfered before things could get out of hand.

"We really need your help on the tracker," Raven said while a map displayed on the screen with a red glowing dot in the middle, "The tracker is traced back to Prague but it doesn't show which part of Prague exactly. Do you think you can clear it up for us?"

Damian simply glared at them both. Raven couldn't tell at which he glared most because of the eye-mask he was wearing but she guessed he was glaring Rose. " _Fine_ ," he said, " _I'm only doing it because **you're** involved in it. I'm not doing this for **her**_."

"No one asked you," Rose mumbled.

The map instantly zoomed, getting a better view of Prague's city building and the grand river. Raven could hear Damian typing away through the keyboard. _Wait a second, who's computer is he using?_ The room looked awfully familiar. Of course, Raven would rather focus on the task in hand. If she wanted to go home, she would have to help Rose find her father first. She would hate to see Deathstroke again but if it helped Rose, then she would might as well do her part.

" _Tracker's been located at the Vltava River beneath the Charles Bridge in Old Town, Prague_ ," Damian informed her.

"Charles Bridge?" Rose frowned, "What would my father be doing at Charles Bridge?"

"We'll find out, Rose," Raven said.

" _I'm sending you coordinates on where to land the ship_ ," Damian said as he continued typing away.

"Why don't we just land the ship in Prague then? It would save us more town."

"Rose, I don't think it's a good idea landing the ship in Prague. If your father really is captured by his enemies, the last thing we need is for them to know we're on to them. We can't let them know we're coming," Raven explained to her. Rose crossed her arms and huffed. The empath returned her attention to the Boy Wonder. "Where to, Robin?"

" _Bohemian National Park_ ," he said.

"But that's in Switzerland," Rose protested, "The tracker is in Prague."

" _It's the closest I can get for you two_ ," Damian said irritably, " _You want to get to Prague, you'll have to do it the old fashion way without anyone seeing the ship_."

"Which means we might need a ride to Prague," Raven began to type away, "Purchasing train tickets will have to do then."

Rose paced around the control room impatiently, mumbling curses to herself. Raven knew that Rose was getting desperate in getting to Prague but she would have to be patient. They were still in the Pacific Ocean (the Ring of Fire), miles away from both Prague and San Francisco. If Damian was right, they were obligated to land in the Bohemian National Park whether Rose liked it or not. It would be best for them if they did. Raven was already purchasing train tickets for tomorrow. They would take a train to Prague once they got to the park.

"Thanks, Robin, you've been a big help," Raven said and Damian smiled at her, "Could you do me a favor and not tell Tim and not tell about this? Tell him that I took the plane for a solo mission but don't tell him where I went."

Damian smirked at that statement. "Like I ever tell him anything."

He shifted in his chair but Raven immediately recognized the chair and the background behind him. It was _her_ room. "Damian, what are you doing in my room!? Are you using my computer again?" Damian's eyes went wide when she demanded him to answer. She knew that Damian was invading her computer...again...and was reading her diary she kept in a Word document.

"Um, got to go. I'll let you know if I find anything else. Good luck!" Damian said quickly before shutting off the computer, leaving Raven with her mouth gaped in shock. Rose, however, was cackling out loud.

"Oh my lord, I wish I had a camera for that!" Rose laughed out loud.

"That's not funny, Rose," Raven snapped at her.

"How many times did Boy Blunder read your diary?"

"Four. And no matter how many times I hide it, he always finds the document," Raven grumbled, "Not even changing the title of the document helps hide it."

"You guys really need to put that kid on a leash. The kid is like a Chihuahua on gasoline."

"He's a kid. He's not the only one who invaded my diary once," she said this while giving Ravager an annoyed look.

"That happened only once and there was nothing interesting about it anyways, just you writing your relationship with Garfield. It literally made me want to throw up," Rose scoffed and made gagging gestures.

"There's no need to worry about that. I burned that old thing a year ago," Raven said glumly as she stood up from the seat. Rose immediately stopped joking around and looked at the empath in surprise.

"Seriously? You burned it?"

Raven nodded and pressed her lips together. "Yeah. Since Garfield and I are no longer together, there's no reason to keep all of those memories with me so I burned the diary in the oven and threw the rest into the ocean. I kept some of the pages but none of them are of Garfield and me."

"Jeez, I knew you guys broke up but I didn't expect for you to actually do something like that."

"Wait, how did you know about my break-up with Garfield?" she asked. Rose wasn't with them when the break-up happened. Raven didn't even post it on Facebook; she didn't even have Facebook to begin with. She wanted to keep it from reaching the news. Reporters already knew she was in a relationship with Garfield but they didn't know about the break-up. She knew that things would end up badly if the media knew about the break-up.

"Everyone knows, Raven. Even Facebook knows. Besides, I check his status, he changed it to SINGLE. A year late, it says RELATIONSHIP and I see pictures of that blonde bitch he's with. What was her name again? Terrie -?"

"Terra," Raven corrected her. She didn't like taking about this with Rose. She felt uncomfortable.

"Yeah, that's her name. Terra. Tara Markov from Markovia. The blonde little princess," Rose took her dagger and started twirling around with it as if it were a toy. Raven stared at the gleaming blade nervously. "I'm still wondering what you did for him to break up with you."

"I didn't do anything. We just didn't agree on things and we realized that we wanted different things. Not all relationships involve cheating or domestic violence. We just didn't have much in common and with us being heroes, we simply...It just didn't work out as we hoped."

"Maybe you should have put more effort to your relationship. I'm guessing you're still a virgin. You're probably one of those girls that think they have to wait to get married before getting screwed. That must be a nightmare for the guys that want to stick their cock into you -."

"Stop it, that's nasty. Why are you talking so cruelly?"

Without warning, Ravager quickly brought down the dagger and stabbed it into the chair, just an inch from Raven's head. Raven gasped in shock and nearly screamed. She only managed to let out a yelp. Rose's face was now close to Raven's, their noses nearly touching. Raven was now staring into that cold blue eye of hers. How much the eye resembled to her father's.

"Because I can," Rose hissed at her, "The next time Boy Blunder calls in to insult me, he's going to see your blood all over the keyboard. Got it?"

"You'd hurt me?" Raven asked fearfully.

There was a moment of silence with Rose still staring at Raven coldly, before she finally removed the dagger and put it away. Raven could sense a lot of anger from Rose and she showed a lot of anger, too much for her to hide it. "I'm going to take a shower," she said, "Breakfast is on the table. Eat it. The stomach growl is getting annoying." She walked away from the control and continued yelling out: "Boy Blunder better know what he's doing or else I'm gutting you up and then him!"

The doors to the control room slid shut and Raven sat up straight, closing her eyes and letting out a shaky breath of relief. Raven was really scary. She actually thought Rose would hurt her. Rose never hurt her before while she was still with the Titans and Raven was certain she wouldn't try to hurt her now. Maybe it was the rush. What Rose did was unexpected and unpredictable. That's what Raven almost forgot. Rose was unpredictable. She never knew what really went on in her head. But right now, Raven knew that Rose was actually angry at Damian for insulting her and almost took her anger on the empath. She didn't want Rose to be angry again and knew she had to stay on her good side if she didn't want a knife shoved down her throat in the middle of the night.

But one thing Damian was right about...why would Rose want to find the man responsible for the loss of her eye? Why does she want to find the man that ruined her childhood and now was ruining her adulthood?

Raven only knew one way of finding that out...Helping Rose.

* * *

 **That's it for today guys. Again, I promise to have another chapter posted as soon as I can. Follow and Review and tell me if you liked the chapter. And I'll see you soon.**


End file.
